Diamond Dust
DIAMOND DUST Diamond Dust is the call sign of Corona Diamond a Captain in the United Earth Colonial Police Unit, Division E. Diamond is a specialist in anti-alien, anti-cyborg pacification and combat. As her division within the force is dispatched whenever the local police encounter a threat they are not equipped or trained to deal with, her base of operations is mobile and she moves from colony to colony as jobs require. HISTORY Little is known of Diamond's life before her first posting out of the Police Academy. Upon being assigned to her first post, she kept an apartment on Sedna Colony with her sister, Caitlyn. One day she found Caitlyn had procured an illegal weapon for protection. Caitlyn insisted she needed the weapon, but Corona said the law was the law. Soon after, Caitlyn was found dead, burned nearly beyond recognition. This event changed Corona's life drastically, and soon after, she returned to the Academy for advanced training in anti-cyborg combat. Upon graduation from her training she was reassigned to Division E and began racking up an impressive number of arrests, kills, and captures, typically without any injury to herself. This earned her the call sign "Diamond Dust." During an assignment on Zelan Colony, Diamond encountered the White Dragon operative known as Ronah, who convinced her the cyborgs Diamond had been encountering were part of a larger pipeline of weapons and operatives being ferried through the colony by the Jade Tigers. Diamond and Ronah engaged the leader of the smuggling operation, Korin Xai Jian, and her bodyguard, the cyborg known as Charade. Fighting their way through a squad of Jade Tiger Attack Combat Droids, they were able to apprehend most of the smuggling ring (Charade perished when the Combat Droids self-destructed) Korin escaped and survived to enact her revenge plan on Kienan Ademetria. The story is ongoing. FIGHTING STYLE Per her training, Diamond Dust has standard armed and unarmed combat training based on the Police Academy's school of combat--a system that typically relies on fast, non-lethal strikes and incapacitating locks and holds to subdue her opponents. In addition, her anti-cyborg training (while primarily focused on armed combat) does cover a number of techniques that allow opponents with higher strength and durability than her own, focusing on concentrated strikes in delicate join mechanisms and locating and disabling life support and regulatory systems. WEAPONS Diamond's main weapon is the Diamondback, a specially-designed revolver (6-shot capacity) chambered for a unique type of ammunition, typically a semi-transparent carbon nanotube slug. The standard bullet had a very high penetrative power and stopping capability, and is capable of piercing 5 inch thick armor, and denting armor at 8 inches thick. As the round penetrates, it also breaks apart, causing further damage the deeper it goes. Additionally, Diamond uses two other forms of this ammunition, each containing chemical reactants which explode on impact. The first is designed for a high-explosive combustible reaction, similar to a High Explosive Anti-Tank round. The second generates a strong electromagnetic pulse, designed to disrupt cybernetic operating systems. Category:Characters Category:Police Category:United Earth Forces